


It's My Treat, Granger

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bookshop, F/F, Flirting, Muggle AU, Reference to the Clintons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: If you can pick someone up by buying them a drink, why can't you do the same, but with a book? Thus, with this idea, this fic was born...(Pansy is a smooth little shit.)





	

"Hey, Granger."  
Hermione turned around. That voice was familiar. _Very_ familiar.  
" _Parkinson_?"  
This couldn't be, what was Pansy Parkinson doing in a bookshop? She was known for slacking, not picking up a book at all-Hermione's polar opposite. And yet here she was, signature smirk on her face as she glanced at the shelf of historical fiction. "Yes, it's me. Can you help me find _Bill Clinton, An American Journey_?"  
Hermione brought down a small book, wrapped in clear cellophane. The former President's smiling face was on it, along with the title in a plain font. "Fancy seeing you here, I thought you'd never read a book in your life."  
Pansy smirked. "Now I have." (Hermione doesn't acknowledge her blush because no, it absolutely does _not_ exist.) "Oh yeah, do you want anything?"  
"Yeah, a copy of _Living History: Hillary Rodham Clinton_." Hermione can't look at Pansy too long now. It's not that the other woman is ugly, on the contrary in fact. She digs into her bag, trying to find her wallet and realizing that it's not there. "Shit, no money."  
"Can I buy it for you then?"  
Hermione almost drops her purse.  
" _ **What?**_ "  
"You heard me," Pansy replies, and does the former Slytherin actually look _shy_? No, that's impossible. "Can I buy the damn book for you, seeing as you don't have any money?"  
Hermione blinks. "Um, sure." Why not? She gets the book, and Parkinson's offering, anyway. "It's not necessary-"  
Parkinson leans in and kisses her cheek, plucking _Living History: Hillary Rodham Clinton_ out of her hands and replacing it with a slip of paper, sauntering over to the cashier. Hermione blinks again, utterly shocked, and only becomes even more so when she reads the note.  
_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks tonight?_  
She thinks she'll say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can pick someone up by buying them a drink, why can't you do the same, but with a book? Thus, with this idea, this fic was born...  
> (Pansy is a smooth little shit.)


End file.
